As being proven medically, UV is harmful to human's skin to a large extent. Unfortunately, due to the destruction of the ozone layer that is supposed to be able to protect people's skin from the direct UV radiation, people are subject to exposure under strong UV radiation. In practice, it is difficult for people to know the intensity of the UV radiation, and thus proper protection measure cannot be adopted timely. Day after day, skin is possibly diseased.